Tangible Echoes
by Romana Bunny
Summary: Reid needs a break from the office, he's caught daydreaming. Spencer Reid/Lila Archer


A/N: People don't seem to write a lot of this pairing, I was just trying it out. It's my first fic with Reid... as much as I love him, he seems strangely asexual to me, so it was weird for me to write this one. It's un-Beta'd so all mistakes are my own  
Feedback: make me happy with some comments :)

Morgan needed a drink, something harder than coffee, but he was still on the clock and his brain was slowly melting from the strain of the case the team were on. He stood up from his desk and turned to cross the bull pen, looking over at Reid's desk. He smiled knowingly when he saw the young man in his seat, head inclined to the left, eyes sliding shut. Morgan knew all of Reid's looks – tired, grumpy, excitable, pensive – this one was his favourite because it didn't happen too often. Reid was usually bustling about, his big brain working on one thing or another. This was Reid unguarded, Reid at peace; this was Reid daydreaming. There was a small smile tugging lightly ay the corners of his mouth, his hand cradling his chin, his legs folded under him; he looked very innocent and young, but Morgan knew from the slight blush to his cheeks that Reid was thinking about a girl and he could most likely guess the who, where and what but he didn't want to think about it. Morgan just chuckled as he went to get a cup of caffeine, knowing that Pretty Boy would probably never act on his thoughts and praying that Hotch didn't catch him goofing off.

She pulled him closer by his tie, stroking her hands through his hair and settling on his neck and softly pressing her lips to his, he was shocked and confused by this but he went with it because it's not every day that a pretty girl just kisses you. He felt warm despite the cool water, the heat of her body so close to his fuelling the blush that was rising in his cheeks. He knew he should end this but she was pushing her breasts against him and sucking on his bottom lip. He wanted to protect her, and that meant being - above all else - professional, but there was nothing professional in the way that his hands cupped her face, or the way her arms wrapped around his neck. It was in no way professional to run his thumbs down her neck and over her collarbones, nor was it professional to feel the blood rush from his cheeks to a far more southern place. He just prayed that his desire wouldn't betray him, she would never know how much he was enjoying being so down right unprofessional, but if she didn't stop wriggling so much he was positive that she wouldn't be able to miss his rather evident arousal. She kissed him harder now, opening her mouth a little wider and he followed her lead, he wasn't very experienced at this kind of thing, but he was sure he felt a swipe of her tongue across his lips and pulled back just slightly. She smiled at his innocent look, her gaze flitting from his mouth to his eyes and back, waiting for permission to resume. He granted permission by leaning forward a little and pulling her back into him, sighing into her mouth as her tongue dipped into his. His hand travelled to base of her neck and held her in case she tried to break away, his need to touch her, his desire to not let her go was growing but it was irrelevant since she had locked her arms around his shoulders and was clinging to him, clearly not ready to go anywhere.

Reid's face blushed scarlet as a cough brought him out of his reverie. Hotch was standing in front of his desk and he did not look like a happy bunny.  
"Are we keeping you awake, Reid?"  
"Not at all," he stammered, "I was just... um..."  
"I just need the file on the Henson case and then I suggest you go get some rest."  
"I'm fine, I swear, I have the file right here... it's very interesting, there's a case from 1965 that's very similar and I was going over the profile... um..."  
"Reid, it's fine, I'm sure I will be able to figure it out, you can fill me in on the rest in the morning, and it's been a long day. Just go, we can't do anything until we can liaise with Carrington County PD."  
"I found some inaccuracies in the..."  
"Reid!" Hotch held out his hand for the file, giving Reid a look that said 'if you keep going, you'll be suspended' and Reid just shut his mouth and gathered the remaining sheets, stuffing them into the manila folder and handing it over.  
Reid looked over at the desk opposite and saw Morgan giggling into his coffee cup. He gave him a look that could kill, just as Hotch thanked him and told him to scram. Reid gathered up his belongings and made ready to leave, but not before stopping by Morgan's desk.  
"Thanks for the heads up, very neighbourly."  
Morgan just laughed "Sorry, man, he snuck up. I was getting some coffee."  
"Uhhuh. Are you leaving too?"  
"Nah, I'm gonna finish this before the meeting. You take it easy though," he smirked at Reid, raising an eyebrow and giggling again.  
"What is wrong with you?" Reid asked even as he walked away, his cheeks burning pink once more. He could hear Morgan's laugh until the doors of the elevator slid shut.

The door slammed and the keys rattled as he deposited them on the table by the door, the chain slid into place and the clink of his gun belt was loud as he hung it next to his jacket in the silent room. All of these noises Reid did not even register, not the ticking of the clock, not the hum of the fridge or the dripping of the tap in the bathroom, because all he could hear was her moan in the shell like curve of his ear, and the lapping of the water around their entangled frames. All of the drive home his mind wandered to events that didn't happen, events that he wished had happened.

Her hands were on his skin, chilled by the water but on fire. Her tongue was probing deeper into his mouth, and he was sinking fast, into the bliss that was the feeling of her wrapped around him. He sought out the edge of the pool so he wouldn't lose his balance and dip them both under water. Stumbling backwards until his shoulder blade caught the edge of the pool, he leant back and rode out the waves of lust that were washing over him. He was positive that she must have noticed the overwhelming evidence of his hunger for this as she had adhered to him, every part of her enveloping him; mouth, arms, hands, breasts, legs. He was drowning in her and he liked it. There was no need for propriety in this little encounter. His hands strayed from her face, under the water line and stroked down her sides making her mewl into his mouth as her ticklishness presented itself, she wriggled just a bit to get away from his hands but he just kept them moving down until he could pull her up against him with his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, but with her wriggling she definitely realised his predicament and gasped coquettishly as she sat back from the kiss, she smiled half lidded at him as she ground her hips into his, enjoying the response as he let his head drop back onto concrete and a keening moan escaped his lips.

He shook his head as he remembered his reaction to her in the pool, the babbling about transference, then making her upset... it was not where his mind was taking him today; this is how it should have gone, well, if he weren't working of course. He had run a bath, maybe to feel the water, like a tangible echo on his skin as his mind nearly exploded with the visuals. If he wanted he could call up her voice in his head, that delicate huskiness when she told him she liked him, the seductive purr that made his cock ache even then. He was now quite glad that he had left the office when he did, because if Morgan or any of the team had seen him like this he would have had to quit and move to Australia. He slid into the water and as the warm water caressed his once again hard dick he heard himself make the same moan as he had in his daydream, his head fell back against the porcelain and he slid under the water, when he came back up her lips were on his again.

She was unbuttoning his shirt, keeping her mouth moving languidly over his, nipping and sucking his lips and trying to coax his tongue out, but he was in shock as her hands made easy work of undoing his belt and zipper. She pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, smiling as he tried to kick them off, but the water held them to him like glue; he laughed in frustration. She ducked under the water suddenly and Reid froze like a deer in headlights trying hard not to move more than the one leg at a time she was freeing of material. His breathing hitched as she ran her hands down over his knees, her face so close to him. He wanted to take a step back, but he also wanted push forward, to feel her mouth on him. His dilemma was brief as she surfaced again, splashing him playfully, and he laughed with her as she held the sodden articles aloft; she threw them out of the pool and they landed on the concrete with a splat. He was still giggling as she claimed his mouth again and began to pull the knot out of the tie and take it off as he worked up enough courage to slide his tongue past the seam of her parted lips and tasting her mouth for the first time he sighed. She smiled against his mouth and let their tongues dance as she pushed the wet shirt from his shoulders. He was so lost in the moment, so lost in the taste of her, that he didnt even realise she had thrown all of his clothes into the pile, he just let himself go, running his hands over her back and sides. She held him close to her as he shivered but he didn't know if it were from the cold and wet or the craving to have her – possess her, love her, dominate her, fuck her, need her, be around her, hold her – he just knew that he didn't want to stop kissing her or touching her. He was incredulous that such a gorgeous creature wanted to be with him; surely it wasn't just because he was protecting her, that he was her hero. He had no idea why she would but he wasn't about to ask for a detailed explanation. He fell into the rhythm of kissing her, the slight chlorine taste on her soft lips, the way she would kiss him hard for a few seconds then pull away and place little feathery kisses around his mouth, how she stroked her fingers back through his hair and then she would tug it gently, letting him take the lead and then demanding attention by nipping his bottom lip between her teeth. He was getting used to it just as she decided to break away from him and kiss down his neck, she sucked gently on the skin below his ear, he felt his pulse racing beneath the skin, how must it feel under her lips. He felt emboldened by her willingness to devour him, and slightly annoyed that he was standing naked in a pool and she had yet to remove a single item of clothing (what little she was wearing, anyway), so much so that he traced a hand over the smooth skin of her back, up and up until he reached the ribbon of material - the only thing between them now - and undone the clasp. She sat back from kissing his neck and smiled at him she pulled the bikini top over her head and threw it into the same pile as his pants. He couldnt take his eyes off of her as he bent to kiss her collarbone. He was silently begging for permission to dip lower and she arched her back pushing her pert breasts toward him and he took that as the confirmation he needed, he lifted her gently and automatically she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hands under her breasts and gently cupping up toward his seeking mouth he kissed and stroked her and she gasped as his tongue flickered over a nipple and then he bit gently the sensitive bud and her hips ground into his.

His soaped up hands were dancing over his skin, teasing his own nipples, sliding lower across his torso and dipping under the water. In his mind she was wrapped tightly around him, his cock aching between them, and as his own slick fingers grasped his dick he imagined hers encircling him, tugging lightly at the base and then moving agonisingly slowly to the tip. His ragged breathing and the sound of water swishing - back and forth, back and forth - was the only sound in the steamy bathroom.

As he made her writhe with his mouth she had moved her hand to his hardness which was pressed firmly between their bodies. He gasped as she tugged gently, gauging the pressure she needed. He moved one of his hands to her hip, tangling in the fabric of her bikini bottoms; supporting her weight. The other he moved to clasp her slowly pumping hand. He moved their hands together, the speed mounting as the strokes lenghthened. He moaned against her neck and as he began to pant with their entwined effort she untangled her legs from around his waist and without breaking her rhythm she managed to remove the small black slip of material from her legs. He groaned as her hand twisted in a new direction, so she done it again. He could feel the tension grow in his legs, he knew that if she kept up this pace he wouldnt last much longer; so he stilled her hand even though his hips wanted to buck into her palm, and his ragged breathing caught as she ran her free hand into his hair and tugged sharply. She pulled his face down to meet her lips, kissing him hungrily.

The bath water was trickling over the edge of the bath with every sharp tug of his overheated flesh, a little pool of wetness collected around the claw feet. He didn't care. He heard his cell buzz and vibrate against the cold tile of the vanity top. He didn't care. His phone had rung three times when the answer machine clicked on and he heard an exsasperated sounding Elle, asking why he didn't pick up, she knew he was in, she was outside looking at his SUV. He didn't care. He cared about the feel of Lila sliding her now naked form back around him. He twisted his hand in the same way she had in his head, liking the friction it caused.

She kissed him hard, nipping his lip, and dragging her nails across his scalp. He smiled against her mouth, and using all the power of thinking he had left he lifted her up again, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist again, adjusting her so that his cock sat achingly close to her core. She felt his length teasing her and she giggled aginst his mouth. He smiled, not really understanding what was funny. With the dexterity of a skilled lover she grabbed his shaft and guided it into her tight heat and gasped as he filled her. The look on her face, the slight dazed expression, made him stop himself from driving into her as he wanted to. Her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes were half closed. He mentally counted to ten... she looked into his eyes suddenly as he silently got to 3 and the look of pure lust that she gave him made him nearly lose it right there. He grasped her hips and experimentally pulled back then thrust his hips shallowly. She moaned. He thrust a few more times, her head fell down onto his shoulder and her hands grasped his upper arms; giving herself enough leverage to rock with him. She was making soft noises with every movement, but he could tell it wasnt enough, he wanted to go faster and he could feel her bucking down every time he pushed forward. The panted 'harder' in his ear had him turning on his heel and pushing her back against the pool side, driving into her fast, each stroke hard and deep. He was growling with the exertion, and when slid his hand down to her knee and raised it up, pinning it to his side she cried out. This made him happy, as he pushed harder into her, she was babbling little encouraging things, 'dirty talk' his mother would have said. He moved a hand down to fondle her clit as he fucked her, and her arms slid up around his neck, holding him closer to her, as if she wanted to meld into him in every possible way. He kissed her neck as he pinched her clit hard and he felt her tighten all around him as she rode out her release.

He was panting pretty hard, his eyes rolling back in his head when there was a knock at the door; his hips bucked up and he came hard into his own hand and loudly cried out. His over stimulated brain was foggy, and his release had made him all boneless and spent in his bath water. The knocking had become banging and he heard a worried Elle call out his name. Suddenly the world came back to him and he jumped up out of the bath, grabbing for a towel, his wet hair flying into his eyes as he heard his front door crash open. He reached the hall, his dripping form wrapped securely in a pink flowery towel and his hair matted every which way on his forehead; he stared dumbfounded into the wild eyes of his team mate.  
"Elle?" he asked, trying to make his brain catch up to the events around him.  
"What in the name of all holy Hell are you doing, Reid?" was the obscure response from the feisty woman in front of him.  
"Why are you busting down my door?" he said confused.  
She didn't answer him, just took in the sight before her. There he was, once again looking like a drowned rat, soaked and dripping, looking confused and forlorn.  
"Um, nice towel." she smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
He looked down and flushed, then thinking about the reason he was standing here in this attire he blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
"I was taking a bath."  
"I can see that. I'm sorry about the door, but you weren't picking up, and I knew you were in, I came up, heard what I thought was... oh." It dawned on her what she had heard. She looked down at her shoes as she blushed slightly, then smirked when she looked up.  
Reid was nearly glowing with the amount of blood rushing to his face, he was speechless.  
She just backed out of the door, and said, "I'll be in the car waiting." and with that she shut the door on the dumbstruck young agent.  
He realised that her parting comment meant he had been called to return to headquarters, and that there must have been a new lead in the case, a major one if someone had been sent to get him. He got ready and grabbed his case, knowing he would probably need it. He sighed as he left his apartment, glad that it was only the chain that was bust, locking the deadbolt and going downstairs to face his collegue. He was also glad it was Elle and not Morgan that had been sent for him. He knew she would never tell anyone about this. It was too shameful as it was without having anyone else know, or he really would have to quit and emigrate to Australia. He shook his head and sighed as he climbed into the car. Elle smiled when he looked at her.  
"So, how 'bout those Redskins?" she said.  
He smiled and laughed when she did, thanking God for making her the most awesome woman he knew.


End file.
